


[Podfic] before a fall

by Chantress



Series: liminal spaces (Podfics) [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Audio Format: MP3, Drunkenness, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Friendship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unresolved Tension, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: "... if he wanted rid of Jaskier, it wouldn't be hard."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: liminal spaces (Podfics) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670119
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	[Podfic] before a fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [before a fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401222) by [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut). 



**Title:** before a fall  
**Author:** flootzavut  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:11:16, mp3  
**Warnings:** drunken shenanigans 

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4hzi69111cf6y8w/before_a_fall.mp3/file)


End file.
